Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: i love you... don't say it if you don't mean it. RHr


Hey all!

Here's an old fic I wrote yonks ago! Hope u like it!

Luv Lor

MWAH

DON'T SAY IT, IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT

"Oh Won-Won! You're so funny!" Lavender squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"_Not again!"_ I thought to myself. She was in the common room with Harry and Ron, peacefully doing homework until Lavender sat next to Ron.

"_Yuck! It's sickening the way they look at each other"_ I glanced over at Harry, who looked like he was thinking the same thing. I smiled to myself, _"At least I'm not the only one disturbed by them,"_ I thought happily. But I was quickly snapped out of my own world by three words.

"I love you," said Ron as he and Lavender kissed. My heart instantly dropped into my butt. It wasn't that long ago that he was saying that to me and hearing him saying it to someone like… HER, made me fell angry. If it wasn't for our stupid bickering, he would still be saying that to me.

**FLASHBACK**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione we sitting in the common room, Hermione and Ron snuggled up. Hermione got up and started her homework. "Do you ever just relax?' Ron asked, Hermione looked at him, "Do you ever do anything but relax?" she asked angrily. Ron glared at her, "Just because I can have fun and am fun, doesn't mean I don't do things," said Ron going red. "Are you saying I'm not fun? Because I am!" Hermione yelled, Ron stood up. "No, you're not! FUN SUCKER!" Hermione stood up. They glared at each other. "If I'm so boring, why are you going out with me?" Hermione asked airily. "I don't know! Maybe we should break up!" Ron yelled, Hermione was hurt, but didn't think, "Fine by me!" she said, walking away. Before she got to her dorm she heard Ron bellow, "We're over!"**

"_See it wasn't my fault ... ok it was half & half, but he started it. It's not my fault I have my priorities in order; work first, fun after."_ I saw Harry stand up and cough, Ron looked at him. "I'm going to the… library, do you wanna come Hermione?" he asked, _"Harry to the rescue! I love him, always willing to help the little guy… or girl." _I stood quickly and followed him out of the common room.

"It's impossible to get any work done when they're together," said Harry, I nodded.

"You still like him don't you?' Harry asked out of the blue, I was caught of guard. "Ah… yer," I muttered, then there was silence.

"Do you think he meant it?" I asked, Harry looked at me, "Mean what?" he asked confused. I looked at my feet, "Oh, that he 'loves' Lavender? I doubt it; he never means it when he says it to girls…" Harry smacked himself in the head, once he realized what he'd said. "What do you mean he never means it?" I asked shocked. Harry began hitting his head against the wall; I made him look at me. "So all the times he said it to me, he didn't mean it?" Harry shrugged, "I dunno, he said he couldn't be in love 'cause he's only 16," Harry explained, I leant against the wall and let out a "oh."

Harry suddenly smiled, "If it makes you feel better, you're the one he talked about the most," he said slyly. _"Yes! Hermione: 1, Lavender: 0!"_ "Really?" I gushed, he nodded.

Then I remembered all the times he'd said it to me and I began to walk back to the common room. _"How dare he! Emotions aren't something to be played with!" _I thought angrily. I entered the common room fuming.

There they were, just as we had left them, making out on the couch. I heard him tell Lavender he loved her. _"It's now or never," _I thought.

"He's lying, you know," they both stopped and looked at me. "Excuse me? What do you mean he's lying?" said Lavender in her annoying voice, looking at Ron then me. "He doesn't mean it when he says he loves you," I said simply, Ron went white. Lavender turned to him, I continued. "You never loved me, you were just saying it!" I yelled. "No I do love you!" Ron yelled & then shut his mouth realizing what he'd said. Lavender's eyes widened, "You love her?" she accused, Ron nodded, "I think- Yer I do," I grinned, _"Hermione: 2, Lavender: 0_." Lavender slapped Ron, leaving a red hand mark. "We are so over!" she said as she ran out of the common room. Ron walked over to me and looked at me, I just looked down.

He lifted my chin up, "You're worth 10 slaps on the face," he said, I felt all my anger leave me. "I love you 'Mione," Ron said, I suddenly remembered something. "Do you mean it? Because don't say it if you don't mean it," I said sternly, Ron grinned, "I'm sure of it," I hugged him tightly, "I love you too," I said and we kissed, "Are you sure? Don't say it if you don't mean it," he mocked, I just rolled my eyes as he kissed me again.

**R&R! you now u want to!**

**Luv Lor**


End file.
